Scarlet Tears
This is a fanfiction written by Flame, and it is a part of the Setting Sun Series. Three shall become one, and two will fall.. All under the moon of scarlet stars. Blurb :Scarlet, a young Kittypet with two siblings named Crimson and Sunny, lives a dark and narrow path, but soon begins to figure that Crimson's is much worse. When she and Crimson get into a large arguement over their father, who had almost killed their whole entire family altogether and left them to become a Clan cat, Crimson leaves the Twoleg place into the forest, leaving Scarlet and Sunny to wander their own paths without her. :Scarlet fears that the deep secret she holds of Crimson's disappearence and everything she has ever thought about the past with harm the ones she loves. Assuming that they'd be safer, she leaves the Kittypet place and leaves everything behind. She recieves her place as a Loner, and eventually encounters a few Clan cats and decides to join them. Though one thing still haunts her throughout her mind – A cat named Redstorm informs her about a cat named Shredder, who is deputy of the Clan she is willing enough to join. :Will she figure out who this mysterious cat really is? Will she keep her family safe? Will she fullfill her destiny and finally be a normal cat? Read the Setting Sun Series to find out! Chapter 1 :Thick bands of clouds drifted gloomily across the sky as rain pattered down on the thick, sharp bladed tops of the grass. A dark red-colored Kittypet sat at the seal of a window inside a house, glancing over at her two littermates who were playing. "Ow!" Sunny cried, flattening her ears as Crimson shoved her paw onto Sunny's head. Scarlet, the dark red colored Kittypet turned to them, flicking an ear as their mother prowled over to them. Crimson's claws slid by Sunny's throat, and Sunny let out a quiet shriek. Sunny felt Crimson's claws sink into her soft flesh, and she wiggled out of her grasp quickly. :"CRIMSON!" Their mother shouted, lunging in front of Crimson and her green gaze revealing rage. "I told you not to play with your sister like that!" Crimson picked up a paw and licked it, her gaze showing a 'I don't really care' face. Of course, Crimson never listened, and she had been acting stranger than usual. Scarlet even had caught her sneaking out of the Kittypet den and going out into the forest. Though, she wouldn't tell her mother because she didn't want to get her worried. :Scarlet and Sunny both had their suspicions, but Scarlet couldn't say a word of what she actually had thought. For the sake of her family, atleast. She wouldn't share it with Sunny, either. A few days later, Crimson had snuck out 'again', and Scarlet once again followed her, but this time, more minutely. What would she be so secretive about? Scarlet's tail brushed across the few leaves spread out across the ground, and she jumped back in suprise. :A heartbeat later, Scarlet curled her claws into the ground, Crimson flashing in front of her. "Crimson..." She murmered wearily, backing up fearfully. Crimson sat back on her haunches, her teeth bared. :"Why do you suddenly decide to invade my life and follow me everywhere I go!?" She snapped, her tail lashing uncontrolably. Scarlet took a deep breath, a sharp pain of regret flooding through her like a fire. Scarlet flicked an ear, and lowered her head to meet her sister's gaze. :"Tell me why your out here..." She murmered, her tail ducked below her paws. "Where exactly are you going? Where have ''you been going?" :Crimson sat up straight, her eyes narrowed and her claws unsheated. "That's none of your buisness, you rotton twoleg pet!!" She snapped codly, whirling away from her. :Another shudder rippled along Scarlet's spine. :"So keep your nose and whiskers out of it!" :Scarlet blinked blankly, and for a sudden moment, everything was pitch black, and the ground was splattered with blood. She had also forgotton where she was, and another sharp pain clawed at her, almost as though if somone was attacking her. :She re-opened her eyes, letting out a heavy breath and looked up at Crimson. Then, everything came to her. "That's it.. isn't it?" She sniffed, sitting back on her paws. :"You've been training with father this whole time!" :"Pah," Crimson hissed, her tail slowing for a quick moment. "You're smarter than I thought," She snapped codly, clapping her claws together. :"Congratulations." :Scarlet flattened her ears, and backed away, pressing herself against a tree. "Oh, please. You think I haven't noticed?" Crimson scowled, flicking her tail underneath Scarlet's chin and slowly pacing away from her. :"It was obvious. I knew you followed me, but I didn't suspect you'd be as stupid as Sunny and actually follow me all the way out here." :Scarlet held her head low, and then raised it suddenly. "I'm not ''that ''stupid," Crimson finished, picking up a paw and drawing it over her ears. :"I was even there when mother and father argued, which eventually turned into a violent bloodbath," She scoffed, whipping her tail across the ground vigorously. "Not to mention when he sat there with his own claws slit that frog-brained lizard's throat." Crimson cleared her throat, and swiped her paw at a leaf in a threatening manner. Chapter 2 :"And lastly," She rapsed, clearing her throat once again. "I know where my future lies, and it certainly isn't with you." :Scarlet flattened her ears, feeling a pang of empathy for her sister. She took a deep breath, and lifted her head saggily. "Think about me and Sunny! Think about mother...!" She stammered, trembling to her paws. :"Hmmm," Crimson uttered daintily, "and why exactly would Sunny care?" Scarlet lowered her head and shuffled her paws, trying to think for a moment. "Because she's your sister! ''Our ''sister!" She snapped back, her neck fur bristling. :"Oh?" Crimson questioned cockily, her gaze narrowed to slits. "Well, not anymore," She snarled crossly, beginning to let the pitch black darkness consume her. :"And neither are you." With that, Crimson faded in a flash of Scarlet's eyes, and silence fell between her and the thick band of clouds drifting above her. Rain began to throw itself onto Scarlet's pelt, and she plucked her claws through the ground angerily. With a growl, she creeped back to the Kittypet den, the words Crimson had said to her stinging like venom. :---- :Scarlet slept fearfully that night, remembering every word that had come through in the arguement. The words that she had said hurt her than anything else that had before. ''She really is never coming back.... :She awoke within moments, breathing heavily with her head full of pain, depression, and guilt. She stared blurrily out the window, flattening her ears. Sunny lifted her head, and immediately caught Scarlet's gaze. "Good morninggg," She purred, stretching out her paws. She let out a yawn, and felt her claws sting beneath her. :Scarlet knew Sunny better than anyone. Even her own mother. And surely, Sunny was going to ask her about why Crimson hadn't come back, and why she isn't with the both of them and mother. "You okay?" Sunny posed, stretching out once again. :Scarlet didn't respond, but rather rolled over onto her back and groaned in disappointment. :"No," She replied rather hastily, digging her claws deeply into the carpet. She rose to her paws, and strode away from her, leaping up onto the cracked window seal. She felt the wind bristle through the window and gallently breeze through her fur. :Millions of thoughts had come to mind – :What if Crimson one day led their father to them and he killed them all? :What if Crimson never came back? :What if their mother had found out everything..? :If I left, they'd both be much safer.. ''She thought, a cold shiver running down through her spine. Sunny leaped back onto her bed, and gazed up at her sleepily. "I'm going back to sleep," She meowed, yawning pohastedly afterwards. :Scarlet furitvely looked out the window again, shooting a glare past the large wood and oak trees that had grown the autumn leaves. She nodded quietly to Sunny, and pushed herself out the window and fell onto the edge of the fence. She curled her claws around it's sharp edges, feeling a sharp wind challenging to throw her off. She looked back at the Twoleg house morosely, flattening her ears. ''It's for the best... '' :She leaped off of the fence and stared at the large forest piled in front of her. The grass felt soft beneath her paws, unlike the sharp, bladed grass that always poked at her when she was playing with her littermates. This felt different... much different than it had if she would've stayed with her family. Chapter 3 :The sun shadowed itself behind the large pine and oak trees, a few raindrops splattering themselves against Scarlet's pelt every now and then. She plucked her paws at the ground, and strode through the forest gallently. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, and caught sight of a prodigious tree in front of her. She pushed herself through the wedges of the branches, and ducked her head underneath her paws. She curled her tail around her paws, and closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the sunlight fade from her pelt. : :She awoke the next morning, squinting from the faint sunlight that brightly shone at her eyes. She let out a groan, and rolled over to her side, feeling her paws and back ache. ''Where am I... -'' She lifted her head gradually, letting out a quiet snarl. She blinked blankly, seeing an image of a dark orange/red tom standing in front of her. :"What are you doing in SpringClan territory?" The tom snarled, lowering his head to reveal sharp bared fangs. She backed away abruptly against the trunk of the tree, and stuttered. ''SpringClan? What on earth?... ''Her fur standing on end, Scarlet snarled back at the tom and pricked her ears. :''I'm not going to fear this cat.. I won't be scared... I won't be afraid. ''She unsheathed her claws defensively, and met the tom's gaze. "I didn't know this territory exactly belonged to anyone," She hissed crossly, digging her claws further into the ground. :The tom narrowed his eyes unimpressedly, and flicked his tail in indication that he didn't want to hurt her. "We've already marked our scent borders," The tom replied dominantly, his tail swishing past a pile of leaves that had been thrown everywhere. :"Seems pretty obvious that this territory doesn't belong to some brainless Kittypet." :"But what are you doing out here?" He asked cockily, tilting his head in a mocking way. "Last I heard, Kittypet's were supposed to stay cooped up in their littleTwoleg pet home and stay on a leash." :Scarlet let out a low growl. "I'm no housepet! I just prefer a peaceful life over fighting to the death everyday every second of my life!" She flicked an ear, and watched the tom's gaze travel further away from her. :"Well, atleast it's better than getting fed slop, getting your fur ruffled every time of the day, and have a chain rapped around your neck all the time so you don't 'get lost'," The dark tabby retorted back, smirking at her. :Scarlet's eyes went round, a stab of guilt and envy flooding through her. "What's so great about being a Clan cat anyway?" She growled, narrowing her eyes. "It's not like you have royal families or fancy diamond incrested food bowls there." :The tom let out a snort, and fell back on his haunches in laughter. "Pah!" :"It's quite great, actually. But no, we have none of that," He began, rising to his paws again and beginning to groom his fur. :"But – we aren't a bunch of weaklings who are watched all the time by a Twoleg, and chained up by them with a stupid looking collar." :Scarlet rolled her eyes. "So, what's your name?" She asked, her gaze fixed on the ground. :"Oh, who, me?" The tom asked, half-befuddled by her question. :"Yes, you," Scarlet snapped, her tail-tip twitching in annoyance. "Don't start acting like a half deaf mouse burried in the hayloaft." :The tom let out a amuse snigger, and lifted his head up to face her. "You mean as deaf as a newborn kit," He retorted, falling onto his back. "But if your so very curious," He began, trying to hide the amusement in his tone, "my name is Redstorm." :Scarlet flicked an ear, "Nice name," she purred, being cut off by Redstorm moments later. :"And you?" :"Scarlet," She replied, barely any hesitation drought in her tone of voice. A low growl emerged from the bushes in front of her and Redstorm, and at the same time, the two fixed their gaze away towards the suspicious noise. :"Ah, I've got to go," Redstorm replied rather disappointedly, which to her suprise, actually made Scarlet almost jump. :"Or Shredder will have my tail." Redstorm then backed away into the pitch black darkness beneath him, and the eerie silence soaked the last bright burning gaze of his eyes. :"Wearing a collar doesn't always make you a Kittypet!" She called to him, knowing that by now he would probably not hear her. She lifted her chin, and snuggled up beside a large willow tree, feeling cold shivers crack beneath her spine. Chapter 4 :Scarlet had been sleeping restlessly, most of her dreams being filled with nightmares and blood. The name Redstorm had used... It seemed so familiar to her. :But why? :She wasn't going to worry about it. Not right now, at least. She let out a yawn and stretched out her forepaws, wrinkling her nose as a stench of cats filled her nose. Her belly growled, but she ignored the sharp pain in her stomach. :Suddenly, a familiar scent filled her nose, but it wreaked of blood. :''Redstorm? '' :''Crimson!?... :She flicked her ears and began to stride forward, her eyes round as a small, faint trail of blood surrounded the path she was following. Sevral cats glanced at her and began to growl and snap, baring their teeth and unsheathing their claws. :A dark, thickset heavy grey tom with multiple scars and scraggy fur plucked a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile, revealing a large scar running from his neck up to his nose. Scarlet backed away fearfully, letting out a small shriek as a small mouse scurried by her. :Suddenly, her vision was blinded for a moment by a dark brownish orange bengal tom with menacing golden eyes. He looks familiar.. but why? I've never met this cat before.. certainly not a Clan cat.. :Cocking her head, Scarlet leaped out of the bushes, taking a few heavy breaths. A large red tom stared at her, but he was only one out of sevral cats that were now focused on her. :That's Redstorm... '' :"Scarlet?" Redstorm whispered, revealing himself momentarily. Scarlet jumped, almost tripping over her own tail and paws. :"Redstorm! I-Is t-this the Clan you were.. talking about earlier...?" She stammered. Blinking blankly, Redstorm flattened his ears, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. :"How'd a Kittypet get out here!?" A black tom snarled irritably, making Scarlet shrink back in fear. :"Wipe that smug look off your face," Another tom snickered, the voice seeming oddly familiar to her. "You won't lay a claw on her." :Scarlet felt the cat's tail tip brush against her shoulders, and she shivered in fear. "W-What?" :"''I ''know why she's here." :Scarlet flexed her claws and backed away, flaring her nostrils. :"How exactly do you ''know ''me? You've never met me before! Not even '''once'!" She let out a low growl and paused, looking up at this tom that was now towering over her. :"That's Shredder," Redstorm whispered, lurching away once more afterwards. Ahhh, so that's him.. But why can't I remember who this cat is!? Why does he sound and look so familiar? '' :"I know quite alot about you, ''Scarlet," He hissed crossly. :"How do you know my–" :"I know alot about your sister, as well," He added, smiling nefariously at her. :Is he talking about Sunny?? '' :''What could this tom possibly know about me and my family that we don't already know about ourselves? '' :The tom's bright orange gaze shone menacingly like the moon covering above the stars. Shredder rested his tail-tip on Scarlet's shoulder. "It's nothing you would and should be worried about," He cooed rather calmly. :"You wouldn't care much, either." :What was he saying?! Of course she cared about her family! :"Instead you'd scurry away with your tail between your paws like the Twoleg rubbish you are and have always been. Being stroked by the fur ever so gently, being fed food you don't nearly deserve." Shredder took a long pause. :"Pathetic." :Scarlet curled her lips into a snarl, not bother to argue with this demeaning cat any longer. "I'm ''not ''a Kittypet," She scowled codly, sitting back on her haunches with her tail wrapped around her paws. :"Not anymore." Chapter 5 :Scarlet stood her ground, her claws seeping into the ground. "If you think I have such an easy life," She began, her fur standing straight on end, "Try having a father that didn't care about you. Let alone try to kill you, your siblings, ''and ''your mother!" Suddenly, everything became silent, and more cats stared at her. She closed her eyes after glaring at the sympathetic dazed-looks around her. Even Shredder how now been silent, his body still head to toe. :"So, if you excuse me, I'll just be going, and–" :"No," Shredder hissed, narrowing his eyes and smirking codly. "You can join us, and have anything you've ever wanted. Everything we can give." Scarlet froze. :Was this tom ''testing ''her? :What did he want? :''Why ''was he asking her to join him? :And most importantly – :How did he know her and her family? :Who was this cat? :Scarlet cocked her head, twitching her tail-tip in annoyance. "And what exactly would I expect from a bunch of murderous mouse-eaters?" She questioned mockingly. "I'm not going to put my life on the line for cats that I barely even know. I just met you today." :"You'll get to know us overtime," Shredder replied. "Clan life isn't exactly as you may think it is. You believe some things based on what you've seen or heard. Truth or not." Scarlet paused, her heart stopping for a moment. :"Are you saying everything I live for is a lie?" She growled defensively, her fur on end. :"Oh, no," Shredder replied cockily, leaning towards her. "But I will tell you one thing," He began, smirking at her and leaning closer in to whisper into her ears. "One day everything will change, and the truth ''will ''be revealed. No matter how hard you try to deny it." :With that, the dark battle-scarred brutal tom crept back into the shadows, leaving Scarlet to shrink back with fear. The sky began to throw down a strong whisp of rain onto her pelt, the dark gloomy black sky beaming above her. Thunder flashed in front of her, and she fell back onto her paws. ''..What did Shredder mean?? Why would he say something like that!? :Shuddering, she shook the raindrops off of her and got to her paws, watching Redstorm stand over her. "Y'know that you don't have to stay out here and get all wet," He murmered, lifting his paws. "You're welcome to join us inside of our camp and dry off in one of our dens." :"No thanks," Scarlet hissed, digging her claws into the soft soil. Every fur on Scarlet's body was bristling with fear... but not only that. :Her gaze was filled with pain as if she had just watched a cat die in front of her. "I don't think your so called 'leader' or whatever would want me around as much as everyone says he does." :"He's not that bad," The red tabby tom broke in, "in fact, he seems to be taking quite a liking to you. Which to me, is very strange. But he's always been strange." :"Mhm," Scarlet muttered, whirling backwards and trying her hardest to slip the collar off of her. :"It's very unusual," Redstorm implied, letting out a yawn. "Considering he despises Kittypets." :Scarlet's tail-tip beginning to twitch in annoyance, she let out a scowl. "For the last time, I'm not ''a Kittypet." Redstorm rolled his eyes and gave Scarlet a nudge. :"You don't need to stay for long," He murmered, shaking the raindrops that were splattered across his pelt off of him. "It'd be nice if you'd come with us, though." :Shredder stood in the backround, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrowed to slits. "Let's go," He snapped codly, his tail-tip twitching with annoyance. :"Fine," Scarlet growled, digging her claws into the soft, moist soil in frusteration. "But if any one of your so called 'Clanmates' decide to attack me or even think about leaving a claw on me –" :Before Scarlet could finish, Redstorm gave her another nudge, and led her to the edge of the Camp. Shredder's eyes glowed ominously as he watched the two enter camp. Low growls emerged from everywhere, and Scarlet was definetely sure that no one here would take a liking to her. She thrashed her teeth into her collar, trying harder to remove it. A pitch black tom ambled forward, his dark blue eyes glowing. His dark shadowy black pelt shone in the sunlight that had just cleared up the dark rainy clouds. He stood tall beside Shredder, which to Scarlet's suprise, was actually much taller with a stronger muscled-figure. :"Shredder," He began calmly, his voice sounding dark but friendly "Who is this?" Shredder flicked an ear as he watched the snarling cats glare at Scarlet as if they wanted to kill her. :"Her name isn't important," Shredder meowed codly, his eyes narrowed to slits. Nightstar's gaze fixed on Shredder's, and he shifted away slightly as if feeling threatened. "But I can assure you, she is no threat to any of us. In fact, I plan to take her in myself." :Scarlet sat back on her haunches, her ears pinned against her skull. "And why would we take in ''another ''Kittypet?" A dark brown and white tom growled flatly, stepping forward and snorting. :"Yeah!" Another voice howled, followed by chants of other cats. "It makes our Clan look soft and weak!" :Scarlet sat back, watching Nightstar and Shredder from a distance. Shredder narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs at Nightstar, indicating that he was not going to be taken for a fool. :"O-Our Clan will a-always be strong no matter what. Kittypet or not, she is still like us. The same species and the same blood." :Shredder smirked and gave the leader a respectful nod, placing his tail-tip on the leader's paws. Nightstar turned to face his deputy, revealing a lomh, dried scar pulsed across his neck. Scarlet gulped and scooted away, her throat beginnning to burn rapidly. :"I'll train her myself," Shredder growled darkly, gazing at the brown and white tom, Birchpaw. Scarlet suddenly paused. ''Wait -.. he said something about another Kittypet being around here and eventually joining the Clan... Could he have meant ''– :Nightstar flattened his ears, his gaze fixed on the ground. Just by the two tom's expressions, Scarlet knew that the two didn't have a very well drought history together. :"If she wishes to join," Nightstar began, clearing his throat immediately after speaking, "she may. StarClan will light and guide her path, Kittypet or not." He placed his tail-tip on Scarlet's shoulder, which only seemed to make the former Kittypet shiver. :Scarlet's gaze traveled far away from the two cats, it being mostly fixed on the ground. "So," Shredder hissed quietly, swiping his claws across the moist ground. "Welcome to LightClan, Scarlet." His voice sounded so.. dark.. but it also sounded curious, plagued by the evil smirk whipping across his face. : ''More coming soon. Fanart This is fanart from amazing people <333 Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet - Made by Fwuffykittypaws : : : : Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:Kasara's Fanfictions